A Cruel World Indeed
by Lord Momus
Summary: The summery is inside, it contains a bit of a sex scene but that's about it. This is an on-shot but if people want it could change into a story, please don't flame and if you don't like it then don't read it. Rated M for many reasons including bad language.


**Okay, this is the summery; **

**This is an on-shot about a young women who's life is filled is ruined but who's heart is still filled with good, she works as a whore just to be able to provide for her siblings. People find her disgusting, stupid, b****, snob and more, but in fact she's just trying to survive in this unfair world.**

**This could change into a story, but for now it's an on-shot.**

**Enjoy,**

* * *

><p>''harder, harder!'' cried a beautiful looking young woman as she glanced at the top of the man's head, pleasure swirled deep in her belly and she felt as if she could feel everything in her body. Her curled auburn hair lay all over her body and stuck to her back which was stationed on the soft bed, it stuck to her forehead and onto her arms but she didn't care, in fact that was the least of her worries as the man rocked her on the soft mattress.<p>

''harder, harder…there!…mmm'' she moaned the last part as the man reached her sweet spot, she continued to dig her long fingernails into his back but that didn't seem to bother him. As he came in and out of her she held onto him as if he was her lifeline, she could not take it anymore so she began rocking with him, which seemed to pleasure him even more. She could feel the heat deep and powerful even though outside it was snowing, this was it.

The man hurried up and took a fast pace and she understood what that meant, so buckling up her hips she began rocking harder with him. As he grew nearer to let, loose all of his pleasure she kissed him with passionate lips, he returned the kiss with equal force and with more passion. He grew faster and faster until she will not stop moaning, he groaned as she kissed his neck and began nibbling on it.

Soon however, he released his deep passion into her and then collapsed, she groaned, as she felt is heavy weight fall onto hers. He trailed a few kisses but before long tiresome caught up with him, she smiled as she felt him looking at her but with whatever feeling she did not know. Then remembering that she had to leave she made to stand up but was stopped dead in her tracks, he was looking at her longingly which made her laugh a little.

''will you not stay for a bit more? I have never seen such a hot chick like you before, even more hardly, ever had sex with one'' he said in a lustful and husky voice which sent shivers down her spine, but she shook her head.

''no, I must go or else I will be late when I head home'' she answered confidently as she looked straight into his brown eyes.

''ahh…would you mind if I drive you to your house? It cannot be far now, can it now?'' he suggested with a naughty look in his deep brown eyes.

''I am sorry, but I have to leave. I promise you though that if you would like, call this number and ask for me'' she said to him as she handed him a paper with a number writing on it, which she had taken out of her handbag which was on the floor.

Then standing up she began to dress and as she quickly did so, the man gazed at her, when she was fully dressed however; she began to walk out towards the door where she had left her shoes. Turning around she checked the room looking for anything she could have missed, finding none she began to open the door, but a hand stopped her. She turned her head, so that she was face-to-face with him. He appeared to be frowning.

''wait, what is our name?'' he asked in a flirty voice which made her want to slap him, but she just raised her eyebrows at him which cause him to add '' my name is Michele, Michele Sander''

''in that case Michele, my name is Mora, have a great day sir'' she said as she reopened the door and stepped out.

As she walked out of the house she thought of her life, she had started doing this f***** job when her mother had died and her father had left. No one would ever guess that she had a small sister and a baby brother; she loved them more than anything else did in this stupid world. Therefore, when her dad had left long ago her mother began working as a whore to feed them, so when she was killed it was natural that Mora would take her place.

Yes, it was painful to be someone who everyone takes as a useless b****, the neighborhood they lived in did not have problems with it. Nevertheless, the school where her sister went was in a strict neighborhood, where everyone was much older than she was and whenever they saw her, they would spite at her or mumble something nasty. It was hard when her sister came back home crying, but alas, what else could Mora do?

She told herself that she would stop when she finished collage, but she needed that money for collage too. Mora stopped walking and thought of killing herself but then she shook her head and continued walking, _who would tae care of my siblings? I would be a traitor if I leave them alone, I would also be taking away their only chance of a future; I could never be that cruel _she thought as she walked alone the snowy path.

She began to think of her sister's smiling face and her laugh, her brother was a small baby with flashing gray eyes. _How could she ever dare leave those pure and untouched angels alone in such a filthy world? No, she would stay there for their sake; this cruel world was filled with demons and very little angels. Her sister and brother would get their rewards for their hard work, yes, they would become great people while she? She would be…_

She stopped walking again and began to cry, soon she was sobbing in the corner of a sidewalk. Her hair fell down her shoulders and framed her face; she continued sobbing until she realized that she would be late. So standing with a shacking frame she walked over to the bus station, she stood there waiting along with other people. Some spared her a glance but that soon move away, a couple of people mumbled thing under their breath.

She even herd someone say something about freaking whores and how f******up they were, her hands clenched into fists and she clenched her teeth together. She had to keep herself from spilling out the reason why she was what she was, so she turned her attention to the cold air and thought of what her sister will wear tomorrow for school. She decided that her sister's blue coat would do, as she decided that thought the bus arrived.

Everyone started climbing onto the bus including her; she paid a ticket before walking over to one of the empty chairs at the back. A man who looked quit drunk and broken sat to her left, while on her right sat a strong man with handsome but grim features. The one onto her right looked like a man who would try anything for the people he loves, the other one on her right side looked as if he could do nothing anymore.

Her heart felt a tightening as she communicated the scenes with her own; she was the same as both but in a different way. She would do anything she can to protect her siblings, but she worked in a terrible job and she had given up hope on herself. A grim smile touched her lips as she thought of her sister telling her that she is pretty and kind, _if only she knew the truth _she thought as she glanced at the window on her left side.

Was it the answer really though? Should she really give up all hope and curse the world rather than tae action? She knew that the world was not perfect; in fact, it was farther than perfect and closer to flawed. What kind of world had such terrible fate? But then again people often said it was someone's fault, never the worlds or fate's. In that case then it would be her father's mistake, if only he had stayed rather than run away.

She took him as a coward for running away when his family needed him, how could he leave her? She new how he looked, it was only two years ago that he had left her and her mother alone. Her sister was there, her brother was still unborn, and in mother's belly, he mother had died because of a stab to the liver that proved fateful. She had been about to come back to them, she had been a great mother no matter what people said about her.

Suddenly Mora felt a nudge onto her shoulder and turning around she noticed who it was, it was the person to her left, who looked all drunk and broken. He was looking at her with a questioning look but she did not understand what it was for, he then held her hand and patted her shoulders as if something was wrong. She touched her cheeks and found them wet with tears, the person had noticed and had been trying to comfort her, how truly kind.

She allowed him to huge her and she sobbed onto his shoulder, he did not scream at her or pull away, neither did he try anything wrong with her body but he just held her there. It was obvious now that he was not drunk, maybe he used to be but he seemed to be affected in body not in mind. She was grateful for his help and so she made a note to help him get off the bus, if his station was before her station that is.

When the bus finally reached her station she stood up and found the person standing up as well, he did not seem to notice that she had also stood up so she helped him. When they were both out of the bus she said goodbye to him, he answered back before walking away towards some unknown place. She sighed before she began walking towards her home, as she walked onto the snow-strewn path as she walked away towards her family.

As she walked on, she noticed that many of the apartment buildings were covered with men; she had hoped that with it being Friday tomorrow, they would not be here but she was wrong. She ignored them as some called out to her with names like sweetheart, sugar, honey, baby and babe, soon enough though they began to turn their attention to others like her. This was a great relief, and then she entered the door to her apartment building.

It was not a dirty apartment building neither a clean one, it was a causal building with many apartments. As she stood waiting for the elevator she herd a couple of people talking amongst themselves, they were speaking about how hard it was those days to get a decent husband. She tensed as she herd one of them talking about her; she said that she deserved a good husband to take care of her.

The people were newcomers, whom she could tell from their accent, they marry quit young and they took it upon their heads that women deserved a husband when she was 18 or in her twenties. She shook her head as the elevator opened up and out walked someone she hoped would not, he was not anyone special but oh, how he captured her attention like a fly captures a frog's attention.

He was not ugly; no, he was handsome if someone cared to make out his face from between his hair locks, his hair hung to his shoulders in a tangled mess, which hung around his face. His features were handsome with a slight mature feeling to them; his shoulders were squared and huge. His body was muscular which was clear even though he wore a coat; his skin was a pale white while his eyes were dark green.

He walked past her and then out of the building, she looked after him for a couple of seconds before averting her eyes once more. She went into the elevator, which was still open during to the fact that one of the women was holding the open button; she thanked her as she leaned in on the far corner of the elevator. When the elevator reached the women's floor they said goodbye before walking out, she returned their goodbyes with equal kindness.

As the elevator moved upward towards her floor she began to think of her little sister, she need to take a bath because of…many reasons. First, she smelled like the man's sweat and she smelled of coffee, which was what he smelled like, next she had cried so much that she needed to give both her eyes and her face a rest. She got ready to walk out as the elevator stopped, then she walked out and started heading towards her apartment.

As she headed towards her apartment, she got her apartment key ready, when she finally reached the door that led to her siblings. She placed the key and with a click the door opened, she drew the key back and entered the apartment before closing it behind her. Now she could be who she really is, she sighed as she began to take off her coat and her shoes, everything she didn't need in her home she took off including her tears and terrible feelings.

Then she brought herself some new clothes before stripping naked, then she had a warm shower where she rinsed herself until she smelled nothing like the man or the street. Then she drew a towel onto her wet and long curled auburn hair, and then she dressed herself up in clean clothes before putting the old ones in the bin. Then she cleaned up anything she had left behind, when that was done she headed towards her sibling's room.

When she opened the door, she found both her siblings sleeping, sighing in relief she headed towards the same big bed. Sure they had a room but they always slept with her because they said it was more comfortable that way, she took her position on the left side while her sister was on the right side. Her baby brother was in the middle with lips in a smile, she gave a kiss to both of their foreheads.

They were such kind and innocent children, why did they deserve this terrible treatment just because of _her_? It was not their fault that she worked as a f***ing whore! They did not even know what she worked, that was why she needed to sneak out when they were asleep. She hated every single person who ever intended to harm him or her, for he and she were like her own children.

Even before her mother had died she had been the one to spend time with them, she cooked for them, played with them and washed for them. Yes, they loved their mother but they always liked Mora, which was why when their mother had died they had cried but they handled it better than others would have. That was because they still had not lost their precious sister, even her one years and a couple of months old brother missed her.

They loved Mora as if she was their blood and soul mother, they even called her ''mama'' sometimes. That was a reason in itself why she should never kill herself; other reasons only added and made it certainty. Mora would not die if it hurt her siblings who had not done anything, she might have done something but them. No, what could such innocent and young children do that would make them deserve such treatment.

Mora's baby brother moved a little and when his hand touched hers he tightened his grip, the very action was to secure that Mora was there. Tears threatened to fall onto her cheeks when he had done that simple trusting motion; they would trust her no matter what, which was another reason added to millions. Mora gave him a kiss and he moved closer to her, so she placed her arms around him tightly until she felt herself falling asleep.

As she laid her head onto the soft pillow, she thought of her mother, could she possibly have saved her? She shook her head as she felt ashamed with her selfishness, her mother deserved mercy and that is what she got. Death was the only option left to a women like her mother, but maybe Mora herself did not die because maybe, just maybe there might be a slight chance of mercy happening in another way.

Mora closed her eyes and felt as sleep overtake her, she gave a smile as she thought of everything that had happened. There was hope but the problem was that you had to know when you should feel hopeful; right now was not too bad for poor Mora. Therefore, as she closed her eyes she began dreaming of a different life, where her father stayed and her mother never died, while she never had to work as a whore again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't flame, I tried to not put as much of a sex scene as possible. This storyon-shot isn't about sex, it's about Mora's life and many people's, so please don't flame.**


End file.
